Leaf Turtle
The Leaf Turtle, also known as Leaf Eater, is a nature-themed foe that first appeared in , as mid-level enemies in Vegetable Forest. They later returned in , mainly appearing in Lankyroot Jungle. It's one of the four members of the Turtles enemy class. Appearance The Leaf Eater is a large green turtle with a single horn on its head. Its shell is an earthy brown, with a variety of vegetation growing from it. Smaller clusters of leaves are present on its head and tail. Overview In EBF3, the Leaf Eater is the first of the Turtles encountered by the party, and possess a few skills capable of dealing moderate and damage. The Leaf Eater becomes a much more dangerous threat at Epic difficulty, as its Razor Leaf's significantly increased chance to inflict can quickly spell doom for the party. Purchasing a few Garlics is recommended, as Purify is not readily available at the moment the Leaf Eater is fought. In EBF4, the Leaf Turtle is encountered significantly later into the game, with its early-game role being replaced by the Lava Turtle. As with most other Turtles, the Leaf Turtle has gained a "shell quake" ability that boost its stats and gives it ; compared to the other Turtles', the Leaf Turtle's version is more defensive-oriented, buffing both and but does not improve any of its offensive stats. This makes it an excellent target for Giga Drill. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and attacks. Has low evade and can buff itself. |HP = 230 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4.5 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3 |Exp = 28 |AP = 3.3 |SP = 3.3 |Gold = 15 |fire = -60% |thunder = 80% |ice = -60% |earth = -80% |poison = -50% |bomb = 50% |wind = 80% |water = 200% |stun = 50% |death = 50% |item1name = Lanky Root |item1chance = 60% |item2name = Soft Wood |item2chance = 40% |item3name = Turnip |item3chance = 80% |item4name = Dragon Scales |item4chance = 10% |item5name = Solid Spike |item5chance = 10% }} Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Element3 = None |StatusStrength3 = -- 60% |StatusIcon3 = -- |Acc3 = 120% -- |Crit3 = 10% -- |RdF3 = 10% -- |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = Has no usage conditions set, and therefore may not be seen during normal gameplay. |Attack4 = Razor Leaf |Target4 = All |Power4 = 33/6 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 80% |Element4 = Poison |StatusChance4 = 5% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 90% |Crit4 = 20% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = On Epic difficulty, status chance is increased to 50%. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 90% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 20% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Shell Smash |Target3 = Self |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |StatusStrength3 = 30% 30% -- |StatusIcon3 = |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, is immediately followed by casting Ivy on a random player. |Attack4 = Ivy |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 22 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Poison |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = Is used only in conjunction with Shell Smash. |Attack5 = Razor Leaf |Target5 = All |Power5 = 20/5 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Poison |StatusChance5 = 30% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Horn Stab; * Syphoned → Horn Stab (1/2), Ground Pound (1/2); * <28.5% HP or/and Doomed → Razor Leaf; * Otherwise → Horn Stab (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4), Razor Leaf* (2/4). The Shell Smash attack, although it exists, is never used; what could activate it triggers Razor Leaf instead, giving extra usage chance for the strongest attack. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Syphoned → Horn Stab (1/3), Ground Pound (1/3), Shell Smash (1/3); * Berserked → Ground Pound; * Otherwise → Horn Stab (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4), Shell Smash (1/4), Razor Leaf (1/4). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes